Love is a gift
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Harry learns just how precious love is. And his life fills with even more of it. Second year onwards but none of the events happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Love is a Gift**

**Chapter One**

It was the 1st of September 1992 and Harry Potter was casually approaching the barrier at Kings Cross Station in London.

He was a strange boy for even his 'crowd' as his Aunt and Uncle so kindly put it. You see, Harry was a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort at the age of 1 and ½.

People believed that he wasn't fully gone, yet Harry knew he was forever gone. His scar already fading was evidence of this.

Once through the barrier he boarded the red train. The Hogwarts Express had been used as tradition to get to the school for over a century.

He saw Ron boarding and together they crept through the corridors of the train looking for a compartment. Most were full except for one compartment near the end of the train. It contained a small red-headed girl who sat reading a book.

Cautiously, Harry knocked on the door and asked if they could sit with her.

For a Nano second she glanced up at the second year, nodded and went back to her book. Harry, like this strange girl, loved to read and so pulled out a book and sat next to her. This left Ron to eat some snacks Harry had given him.

When he glanced sideways, the book that she had in her hands fascinated him. Marking the page in his book, he placed his book beside him and asked the girl, who was obviously a first year, what she was reading. After doing the same that he had just done she looked at him and said '_Hogwarts: A History_.' Harry himself had read that book and told her how he thought it was marvellous. Suddenly a thought struck him.

'Where are my manners? This is Ron Weasley and I'm Harry Potter.'

'Oh, nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Lily, and I'd rather keep my last name secret until the sorting. What houses are you both in?

Since Ron was too shy to speak Harry answered for the both of them 'We're in Gryffindor. Ron's family have all been in Gryffindor and my parents were as well but I never got to meet them. All I know is that my mother was a muggle born and like you had red hair. My father was a pureblood and on the light side. Oh and mum was excellent in charms whereas dad was great in transfiguration.'

She suddenly had a haunted look on her face. When he asked her what was wrong she replied 'I don't know what my parents looked like but the descriptions seemed familiar and similar.'

Harry said to her 'If you get into Gryffindor you can sit next to me at the feast.'

She grinned.

In her head thoughts were spinning like a whirlpool. '_I have a new friend. Somebody is being nice to me. I wasn't the only one who grew up the way I did. Why do I feel so safe around this guy? _And so many others were going like mad.'

The rest of the train journey passed quickly with friendly conversation which was only stopped by Harry, then Ron leaving to change into robes and Lily doing the same. As long as there were two people in the compartment when someone left they would be fine.

Finally, they got to school. Harry and Ron went towards the carriages while Lily went to the boats.

**A/N: Ok, so some of you might be familiar with this story. Or you might not be. This is a repost of an old story that was on my old computer and I found it today when I was backing up my current computer. The reason for this is because my current computer is playing up too- it's five years old. Anyway, I saw this story again and thought, hey it's not too bad. So here I am reposting it. I'm sorry for the current chapter lengths- this was written when I didn't know how to write longer chapters. I will not be making any adjustments to the first five chapters. Chapters 4,5, and 6 are already over a 1,000 words.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time at the end:**_

_The rest of the train journey passed quickly with friendly conversation which was only stopped by Harry, then Ron leaving to change into robes and Lily doing the same. As long as there were two people in the compartment when someone left they would be fine. _

_Finally, they got to school. Harry and Ron went towards the carriages while Lily went to the boats._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

Once Harry and Ron reached the Great Hall they sat down next to Hermione who was already there though Harry sat where he could leave a space open for this lovely girl he'd met on the train. He quickly told Hermione about this interesting girl.

The first years finally came into the Great Hall in a single line.

All the second year students realised that that would be what they looked like to the other students the previous year. In amongst these new first years, Harry saw the red-headed girl from the train and Ron's sister Ginny Weasley.

The sorting went quickly until they reached the second to last girl.

There was Lily and Ginny left. Now it was Lily's turn.

Harry received a huge shock when he heard the last name.

Professor McGonagall read out 'Potter, Lily'. Harry felt a tear run down his cheek at the reminder of his mother. He was zoning out until he heard the hat shout out 'GRYFFINDOR!'

She ran over to the table happily and sat down next Harry. He was immensely glad that neither Ron nor Hermione had seen him when her name was called out. When he turned to look at Lily he saw she was crying as well. He embraced her in his arms in a reunion hug. They were both just so happy to be together again.

Up at the staff table all the teachers were watching the exchange with tears in their eyes.

Back at the Gryffindor table Harry asked her 'Hey Lils (A/N:Sniggers), what's your middle name?'

'Rose' she replied

'Wow. You're an exact replica of mum.'

'And how would you know that?' Questioned Lily

'I have photos of her' Harry replied.

When he looked at Ron he found Ginny sitting there but he wasn't as interested as he usually would be. He was more interested in finding out more about his sister.

The feast seemed to last forever until finally it was time to go to bed. That night Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face and for the first time in 11 years had a nightmare- free sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the length.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The Map has Lily Sr's nickname on it as well because in this story Lily Sr was a marauder.**_

_**Last time at the end:**_

_When he looked at Ron he found Ginny sitting there but he wasn't as interested as he usually would be. He was more interested in finding out more about his sister._

_The feast seemed to last forever until finally it was time to go to bed. That night Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face and for the first time in 11 years had a nightmare- free sleep._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Ron ran down the stairs to meet their sisters. Hermione was already in the common room but was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even hear them. The girls finally came down and they were looking as beautiful as ever. Although he'd only talked to her and reunited with her the day before he still couldn't believe she was alive.

The boys grabbed their sisters and they all went and scared Hermione by pranking her. You see, Lily may be her mother's daughter but she had her father's pranking genes in her. They got a bucket and poured water on her head. She screamed and together they all went down to the great hall.

Once in the great hall the five youngsters sat down.

Harry had his arm around Lily's waist. Both children were just so happy.

They looked up at the staff table and saw Lockhart smile his annoying smile at them. Colin Creevey wanted to take a photo. And everyone else was still getting used to this newfound happiness in Harry.

Lily Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her brother Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione. Her dorm mate Ginny was there as well. Professor McGonagall came by with the timetables.

Harry peered over her shoulder to see what she had. He felt utterly sorry for her because she had double potions with the Slytherins. After that she had flying lessons and then lunch. After lunch she had charms and transfiguration. He had DADA with Lockhart, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Lunch, Potions with Snape and then Charms with Flitwick.

The day passed pretty quickly for both Harry and Lily.

Harry actually managed to do a perfect potion and for once Severus Snape was nice to him.

Yet this puzzled Harry.

No one had successfully made their threats against the man work. He mentioned this to Lily, Hermione, Ron and Ginny at dinner.

Hermione went to the library and Harry and the others went up to the common room.

Ginny and Ron played chess while Harry and Lily discussed what could do this to the 'bat'. Just then Harry remembered that he had the cloak and was searching for the marauders map. He had an inkling that Fred and George had it.

He pulled Lily under it and they went off together. Harry heard them up ahead in the hall and so he whispered 'Psst, Fred, George'. They looked down. They thought the two couldn't see this. Harry winked at Lily and they threw the cloak off and grabbed the map. The twins looked surprised at Harry and Lily's reactions and stood frozen to the ground. And then the raven-haired and red-haired siblings looked surprised themselves. For the lines of Hogwarts disappeared from the map and it read:

_Prongs detects his last heirs Prongs and Flare Jr._

_Flare agrees with Prongs._

_As do Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail._

Harry and Lily both had widened eyes. They said 'thanks guys, it is ours now' and ran off.

When they got back to the common room, Harry and Lily went upstairs to the boys' dorms (**A/N: Girls are allowed in the boys dorms**) and hid the map and cloak in his trunk.

Harry then thought to himself _'why are Lily and I living separately? Who would do that to us?' _Harry came out of his thoughts to see his sister eyeing him strangely.

Then a rembrance struck him. He was supposed to show Lily the photo album. And then he remembered that these people had written in it themselves. The handwriting looked strangely familiar. And it wasn't very old writing either. It looked fairly recent. It almost looked like his father's writing which he remembered.

He took his sister's hand and led her to the common room. And then he sat down and for at least an hour they sat looking through the album. After he put it away they all went down to dinner.

At dinner he was trying to clear his thoughts but he just couldn't do it. After dinner he and his sister would need to compose a letter to Gringotts.

The end of dinner finally came and Harry relayed his idea to Lily who thought it was a great idea.

And so they did just that. They wrote a letter and sent it with Harry's owl to Gringotts.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I certainly enjoyed reading through it again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Last time at the end:**_

_At dinner he was trying to clear his thoughts but he just couldn't do it. After dinner he and his sister would need to compose a letter to Gringotts. _

_The end of dinner finally came and Harry relayed his idea to Lily who thought it was a great idea._

_And so they did just that. They wrote a letter and sent it with Harry's owl to Gringotts. _

**Chapter 4**

At Gringotts wizarding bank, Ragnok, the head of Gringotts sat reading a rather interesting letter. Ragnok also dealt with the Potter Family vaults. It read:

_To whoever receives this letter,_

_My sister and I were recently looking through a photo album that I had retrieved from my vault just this recent summer and noticed Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in the photos. In other ones are Alice and Frank Longbottom. I am aware that they were friends of my parents. Are you aware that my sister and I have never seen our parents will? Could we please have a copy of this?_

_Sincerely_

_Harry J Potter_

! #$%^&*()

Harry and Lily were sitting eating breakfast a week later when they received a reply. Of course, it had taken a while because a trip from Hogwarts to Diagon Alley took at least a day or two. Then the owl would have had to stay to rest a night or two. And then it would be sent back to Hogwarts and that would be another day or two. Their reply read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Thank you very much for your letter. I was sorry to hear that you had not received a copy of your parents will. After all, they are your parents. Enclosed is the will you asked for. If you have any questions for me feel free to owl me. I also want to let you know that I put a charm on your owl so that if it travelled here again the journey would not be so long. _

_Sincerely _

_Ragnok_

_Head Goblin at Gringotts wizarding bank._

Harry and Lily ran up to the common room and read the will. They got shocked a fair few times. The will read:

_The Last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter_

_We, Lily and James Potter hereby state that our son Harry James and our daughter Lily Rose must be placed together if we die. Our most likely cause of death would be because of Lord Voldemort. Our first choice is Sirius Black. If they cannot be in the care of him then please place them with Alice and Frank Longbottom. If they are not able to look after them then place him in the care of Remus Lupin. We are aware he is a werewolf. If none of these people are available place them in the care of the Tonks' family. When they have turned 11 please allow them to read the letter we have written to them. It will provide information about a choice we made before they were born and a couple of other things._

_Sincerely_

_Lily and James. _

By the end of it their mouths were wide open and they were crying.

Harry and Lily sent another letter to Ragnok requesting to see him on the weekend and asking if HE could get permission from Professor Dumbledore.

The next day they found out Dumbledore could not allow them to leave the school they would just have to ask their questions by letter.

So they composed another one.

! #$%^&()

At Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Head Goblin Ragnok sat at his desk eating his goblin lunch when the Potter boy's owl flew in. It had another letter attached to it saying:

_Dear Ragnok,_

_Since we are unable to see you in person we will have to ask our questions here._

_Our first question is why were we placed separately and who thought it a good idea? Our second question is where are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? Our third question is there a Potter Family Grimoire? Our fourth question is do we own any houses or mansions? Our fifth question is if we could not be placed with Remus or Sirius why were we not placed with Alice Longbottom and her husband? Our sixth question is Alice Longbottom related to Neville Longbottom? Our seventh question is who is Peter Pettigrew and is he dead? Our eighth question is if Pettigrew is dead, how did they find him dead or did they find any of his body? Our ninth question is, is there a way to see our family tree? And our last question is, are there any letters in our trust vault from our parents? _

_May Your Gold Always Flow_

_Harry J Potter and Lily R Potter_

! #$%^&*()

The next morning Blaise Zabini, one of the nicer Slytherins, who was also secretly Harry's friend, came over to the table. Harry winked at him because he knew what Blaise was going to do as he had come to Harry first. He said to Lily 'Hey, uh, I know you're only a first year and all but will you uh go out with me?' Lily blushed and said 'ok'. Blaise walked back to the Slytherin table feeling happy. He was also working on a very secret project with Harry that not even Lily or the teachers knew about. But it felt really good doing something secret. Harry had also told him about what the hat said about him making a good Slytherin and how it nearly put him there.

Christmas was nearly arriving and Harry was enjoying the quidditch team practices and games.

! #$%^&*()

Lily and Harry finally received a reply from Ragnok. The letter said:

_Dear Harry and Lily_,

_To answer your questions: you were not actually supposed to be placed separately. Albus Dumbledore was the one who thought it a good idea. Remus Lupin is living in Hogsmeade and Sirius Black is in Azkaban wizarding prison. Yes there is one in your family vault but there is no need to get it because I have sent it with this. Yes, you do own some properties but the best one is Potter Mansion. If you are going to live there call all the house elves to you once in the house. Alice Longbottom and her husband were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, Neville is her son. Peter was another of your parent's friends and he is believed to be dead. They only found one finger. Yes simply prick your finger and drop some blood into a vial and send it here. I will send you back the results. Yes there are letters and I have enclosed them._

_May you be forever rich_

_Ragnok_

_Gringotts Head Goblin_

The letters and the grimoire were very interesting and there was one letter for only Harry that had a charm on it so that only he could open and read it. He decided that he would open this one by himself in the dorm tonight. The family tree results were sent and came back very interesting. They also owned Hogwarts but were also heirs of all four founders. Slytherin and Hufflepuff on their mother's side and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on their father's side.

Later in his dorm, after dinner of course he opened the small letter that only he could read. It was only a note reminding him to call the house elves. He planned to go there at Christmas time which was quickly approaching. He decided to write another letter to Ragnok.

! #$%^&*()

At Gringotts Ragnok received yet another letter from the Potter boy. It read:

_Dear Ragnok,_

_I just had a thought about something. I would like to know what Sirius did to end up in Azkaban and if he had trial._

_Sorry to bother your time and may your gold always flow_

_Harry J Potter_

Ragnok was actually quite surprised the question as it was quite a mature question for a twelve year old to write.

So he composed a reply after a little innocent research.

! #$%^&*()

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Harry was hanging out with Blaise by the lake while Lily was up in her dorm trying to calm Ginny down from something Ron had said to her about Colin Creevey, her boyfriend. Harry had his eye on someone as well but he would have to check around with his friends to make sure that no one went out with her and that none of them liked her in the same way. He liked a Hufflepuff in his year.

Harry and Blaise were discussing their project when they saw Hedwig flying towards him. Other students of Hogwarts found it weird that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor but they didn't understand why Harry and Lily got on well with most people and that included Slytherins.

What nobody knew was that the teachers were all in the staff room watching the two students getting on well. They were all pleased that the Potter children were slowing melting the rivalry away and setting an example. The two most surprised teachers Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Meanwhile back at the lake Harry had found out that the Potter Family was actually quite good friends with the Zabini's and that there were and had been a few Potter's in Slytherin. It turned out that the current ones in Slytherin had changed their last names so no one would guess.

Harry read the letter and upon his face a shocked look came into view. And then he screeched in outrage and screamed 'WHAT! WHO ARE THEY NOT GIVING MY GODFATHER A TRIAL AND JUST SENDING HIM STRAIGHT THERE! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'S TRUE. I MEAN FOR GOODNESS SAKE WHO'D THEY ASK?' Blaise took the letter from Harry and read it. He said 'Look, Harry mate, I know why you're upset but seriously, it will be alright.' It was the weekend and two days before everyone went home. Blaise was going to Zabini Manor, Harry was going Potter Manor and Lily was going to her muggle family. He grabbed Blaise and ran with some parchment and ink he'd summoned and went to the owlery. On the way up there shouts of 'What the hell, Harry, why are we doing this?' Harry was not responding just running. They finally reached the owlery and Harry was writing like he had never had before. He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and whispered to her 'take this to Remus Lupin'

When he finally answered Blaise he said 'I just have this suspicion about a rat.'

! #$%^&*()

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I had to change a few things. But I enjoyed myself. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Last time at the end:**_

_Blaise was going to Zabini Manor, Harry was going Potter Manor and Lily was going to her muggle family. He grabbed Blaise and ran with some parchment and ink he'd summoned and went to the owlery. On the way up there shouts of 'What the hell, Harry, why are we doing this?' Harry was not responding just running. They finally reached the owlery and Harry was writing like he had never had before. He attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and whispered to her 'take this to Remus Lupin' _

_When he finally answered Blaise he said 'I just have this suspicion about a rat.'_

**Chapter 5**

Somehow Ron and Hermione had found out about his friendship with Blaise.

Ron was mad about it.

Harry suddenly remembered Ron's meeting with Blaise.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Ron were sitting eating sweets when a tan skinned boy came by the doorway to talk to them._

_He knocked politely on the door of the compartment._

_Harry nodded for him to come in and Ron frowned at Harry._

_When Blaise came in Harry said coolly 'Hello Blaise'. The boy's eyes almost popped out and he asked timidly 'Harry?' Harry's eyes lit up._

_Blaise was sitting by now and Ron was glaring at him. Even as Harry was talking to Blaise he was doing it. Harry got sick of this shouted 'RON!' This had shocked Ron._

_Harry had realised that Blaise hadn't been glaring himself. When he asked Ron why he'd been glaring at Blaise he'd replied 'Because he's a slimy Slytherin.' Harry, who had read _Hogwarts: A History _knew about the rivalry and thought it was stupid._

_A lot of people didn't know the history of Salazar and so judged him to be an evil person. They didn't know much about dark magic either. _

_Harry had bought extra books on the founders and their history's. _

_Harry also had bought a lot of other books wizarding families. Harry was related to most of the prominent wizarding families. _

_Draco and his cronies dropped by and Harry said to him 'Hello cuz'._

_Draco paled and fled immediately._

_The three occupants of the compartment were confused. Ron was still mad about having a Slytherin with them but Harry reasoned with him and asked how he'd feel if he was in Slytherin. Ron said he would still be friends with him. And then it was time to get off the train. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione was curious as to how they were friends.

You see, everyone thought Harry didn't know he was a wizard before that night on his birthday. He had had to act innocent like he didn't know when really he had known. He'd overheard Blaise ranting to his mother.

In fact his exact words had been "mum the Potter is surely Harry because I, uh, I saw his scar and he was just walking around looking upset and this fat boy came and punched him and it healed immediately and then the whale just kept doing it. And mum, he sleeps in a ruddy cupboard. I heard the whale shout about it gleefully. Oh and I am sure he is Dorea's Grandson because he was muttering about his hair growing back to its normal state after his aunt had sheared it off."

And then he'd snuck up on Blaise and asked him about what he'd been talking about and he'd told him about the wizarding world. And they kept hanging out and become best friends.

This upset Ron, who'd been listening to Harry telling Hermione, and he stormed off. Blaise, who'd been watching from Slytherin table, came over asked 'What is wrong with HIM?' Harry just burst out laughing. Once he'd calmed down he said 'Oh, uh, Ron just found out about you and me being best friends. Come on, let's go and find Neville.'

After they found Neville and hung out with him for a while they went down to the lake. And while they were down there Hedwig came to him.

! #$%^&*()

Remus Lupin had been sitting in his home in Hogsmeade.

Cautiously he opened it.

He was shocked and by the time he'd finished reading it he was crying. It had read:

_Dear Uncle Moony (Yes I know your nickname)_

_Are you aware that I was placed with the Dursley family and that Lily was separate from me? I only re-united with her on the train this year. But that isn't that point. Does the Marauders map ever lie or does it show what you want it to be? Also I want to ask was Wormtail an animagus? If he was, what form did he have? Also, I don't know if you know much about rats, but how long is a normal family rat supposed to live? Were you also aware that Uncle Padfoot never had a trial? They just threw him in there. I know this because I have been corresponding with Ragnok, who manages the Potter Family accounts. My sister does not know I am writing you this letter. This is all part of a project I am working on with my best friend Blaise Zabini. _

_Hoping to receive a reply _

_Prongs Jr_

After drying his eyes he wrote a reply and sent it with the owl which still sat perched where it had arrived. He tied it to the owl's leg and said 'take this to Harry'. The owl hooted happily and flew off.

! #$%^&*()

Harry and Blaise were still out by the lake sitting with the unopened letter. Harry was too nervous to open it. What did get him to open it however was when Blaise said to him 'C'mon Harry where's your Gryffindor bravery.' He finally opened it. It said:

_Dear Prongs Jr_

_I was very happy to receive your letter. I must say I had not been expecting to hear from you. I was not aware you were living with those horrible relatives of yours. Your mother would be very angry to hear it if she was alive, _Harry and Blaise smirked at this and carried on reading, _I was not even aware you and your sister were separated. No the marauders map does not lie however if you are hiding your true identity under an alias or animagus and you don't want your true identity revealed it will show your animal name and if you are an animagus but have a pet name it will show the pet name. Yes Wormtail was an animagus. He was a rat. Yes I do know a fair bit about rats. A normal family rat is only supposed to live or be in the family for five years. Why do you ask this? No I was totally unaware that Padfoot didn't have a trial. It is appalling to do that. I trust you know the story of what Padfoot was said to have done and how Peter was found._

_Happy to help_

_Uncle Moony_

Harry was now going 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH' He quickly scrawled a quick note to Moony saying '_Oh it's just because there is a rat that in my dorm that has been in its family 11 years now. All you need to do is get your butt here to the Hogwarts as soon as you can. I'll be in the headmaster's office. The password is Ice Mice. Make up a story if anyone sees you but then of course you know all the shortcuts so I doubt you will be seen._

_Signed_

_Harry._

Harry and Blaise ran up to Gryffindor tower even though Blaise couldn't come in. Harry made sure Ron wasn't around before grabbing Scabbers off his own bed. He suspected he would be there. Then he cast '_Stupefy' on the rat. _He saw Blaise and they ran to the headmaster's office.

Once there they shouted 'Ice mice' to the gargoyle. They urged the stairs to go faster and strangely they complied.

When they got in there they saw Remus already there. Harry passed the rat to Blaise while he hugged Remus for the first time in 11 years. Then he let go and grabbed the rat. He quickly explained the situation to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore got the DMLE in. The only one that could attend was Susan Bones' aunt Amelia. Together the three adults shouted the spell to reveal an animagus. That was after they had ennervated it. It turned out Harry and Blaise had been correct in their suspicion. Amelia said she would organize a trial for Sirius. Harry and Blaise hi-fived and then Remus and Harry stood in a long embrace. Harry told Remus this had to be kept a secret from Lily. Remus complied. And so they all snuck off to Hogsmeade with Dumbledore's permission.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I certainly did. It was enjoyable to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Last time at the end:**_

_When they got in there they saw Remus already there. Harry passed the rat to Blaise while he hugged Remus for the first time in 11 years. Then he let go and grabbed the rat. He quickly explained the situation to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore got the DMLE in. The only one that could attend was Susan Bones' aunt Amelia. Together the three adults shouted the spell to reveal an animagus. That was after they had ennervated it. It turned out Harry and Blaise had been correct in their suspicion. Amelia said she would organize a trial for Sirius. Harry and Blaise hi-fived and then Remus and Harry stood in a long embrace. Harry told Remus this had to be kept a secret from Lily. Remus complied. And so they all snuck off to Hogsmeade with Dumbledore's permission_

**Chapter 6**

Dinner in Hogsmeade was a lovely affair and Harry had never felt so happy since meeting Lily. Blaise was enjoying himself as well. Remus was surprisingly accepting of Blaise.

The next day was Sirius' trial. Since Harry, Remus and Blaise were testifying they were given permission to leave the school. Amelia had already taken the rat into the holding cell.

Once in the courtroom the people in the room watched as Aurors escorted Sirius into the room. They questioned Sirius first. After pouring three drops of truth serum into his mouth they waited a few seconds before asking him questions.

'What is your name?'

'Sirius Orion Black'

'Were you the Potter family secret keeper?

'No I was not'

'Did you betray the Potter family to Voldemort?'

'I would rather die than do something mad like that.'

'Thank you for answering these questions. Please sit quietly in the holding cell.'

They dropped the antidote onto his tongue and he was escorted back out.

Next they called up Remus. They repeated the same process before asking

'What is your name?'

'Remus John Lupin'

'Were you a spy or secret keeper at any time?'

'Never'

And so they continued until it was over. In the end Sirius was cleared of all charges. He was so happy that he cried on Remus' shoulder.

! #$%^&*()

Christmas time was now upon them. Lily, Harry and Blaise all hopped off the train at Kings Cross. Remus was waiting for Harry. Sirius was there as well but Lily didn't see him. Blaise and his family left immediately. Harry and Remus would be going home first- that was to Sirius' home.

! #$%^&*()

When they reached Potter Manor (after their stopover at Grimmauld Place), Harry and Remus were extremely nervous. Remus, because he hadn't been there since he was 20, and Harry, because he hadn't been there since he was one.

They cautiously stepped up to the door and before they could knock it swung open. When Harry stepped in he was suddenly hugged by the legs. He looked down to see a house elf. It looked up and became all excited. It screeched happily 'Welcome back young Master Potter. I is Azzy.'

'Hey, Azzy. Are there any other house elves bonded to the Potter family?'

'Yes, they is upstairs looking after…oopsies, Azzy not supposed to say that.'

'That's ok Azzy.'

After that they settled in. Suddenly Sirius arrived with a pop. He passed a letter to Harry.

After being given a tour of the house they all settled down in their bedrooms. In his bedroom Harry settled down to read the letter.

It read:

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I hope you have opened this before you are 11. However if (and I know he probably would of) Sirius has gone after Peter (I am keeping a big secret from James. Peter is a death eater) then you would most likely be with my sister. The photo album Hagrid has most likely given you has clues that Sirius is innocent. After he is free then you can live together. However, you must understand that he has kept this letter for you. Right, now, on to the point of this letter._

_Dumbledore knows of this as well. My dear, we are not dead and neither are your grandparents. We are all about to go under a magical coma and only you and Blaise Zabini can unlock it. Yes, we suspected you would be friends with him. You are also distant cousins._

_Now, the way to unlock it is to say the following spell: _convorto lethargus. _Between the two of you choose who to do it to. Of course, you will have to do it twice because it only works on one person at a time. I myself, created the spell. And tested it. I highly do not doubt you two are doing this in secret as that is what I would have done. Your father would have done it in the open. However that would be my Slytherin traits. See you soon my dear boy. _

_Your Mother_

_Lily Potter_

He ran to the floo keying book and added Blaise Zabini. Then he ran to the floo itself, tossed some floo powder in and called out Zabini Manor.

Blaise answered the floo call. 'Hey mate, what's up?'

'I'll tell you soon but just get your rear end over here this second. You can bring you parents if you want but they can't come in the room.'

'Or I could just stay over'

'That's true'

5 minutes later Blaise came through. 'Now, what's all the fuss about?'

Harry, who had brought the letter down with him, silently handed the parchment wordlessly over to Blaise. After he'd finished reading it he grinned and embraced Harry in a friendly hug. It was lucky that the ministry couldn't detect magic in this house.

They ran upstairs to the room they lay in. Harry somehow felt a pull towards a particular room. They finally reached the room.

They pulled out their wands and pointed them and Lily and James first saying _convorto lethargus_. And then they turned to Dorea and Charlus and said the same thing. Lily stirred first, followed by James, then followed by Charlus and finally Dorea. They all gasped and ran at the two boys. When Lily reached Harry she squeezed him and cried. He whispered soothing words in her ear. They spent the rest of the afternoon reuniting. And then Harry heard Sirius and Remus calling and called them up somehow knowing that they could enter the room now. The sight that met their eyes made them gasp. Luckily neither of them fainted and somehow seemed to know that this was definitely them. They just somehow knew it in their hearts. Well, actually, they were both magic sensers. They spent a long night reuniting. They all went to bed smiling. When Harry was in bed he thought back to his earlier conversation with Blaise.

_Flashback_

'_Hey Harry?'_

'_Ya Blaise?'_

'_Ah, how we gonna tell Lily Jr?'_

'_Oh, er, didn't think of that'_

'_Ooh, we could owl her and ask her to come with us to Potter manor.'_

'_Yea we could'_

_End Flashback_

The next day the sun rose bright. Blaise, who had stayed the night, and Harry ran down the stairs as soon as they heard Azzy squeaking. Blaise went first and gave her a kiss on the lips. After he'd pulled away, Harry gave her a hug and said 'Hey, Lil sis. We have a surprise for you.' And then he conjured a blindfold and led her upstairs. When she was by the bed he removed it and smirked as he saw her faint at what was in front of her.

Once she woke up, they spent the day catching up and eating food provided by the house elves.

**A/N: This was the last pre-written chapter before I begin updating. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
